


Flawed Beings

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Possession, Soul Bond, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Not everything is black and white, light or dark, good or evil. There was so much else existing between heaven and hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **Spook Me 2016 Ficathon**  
>  Also meets **Trope Bingo** Round 7: soul bonding/soulmates

**I chose **DEMON** as my monster and **Eureka** as my fandom, and I was given the following image prompts:**

 

      


Light and dark. Good and evil. Humans were fascinated with pigeon-holing angels and demons, not realizing they were one in the same, acting according to their orders from on high - or to their own beliefs as was the case with Lucifer and many of the so-called Fallen who had followed Lucifer from heaven to hell. Demons and angels were just terms to differentiate to mankind which side they were on, but they all came in many forms. Some took physical form like creatures from the darkest recesses of human imagination and crawled inside a human's skin, while others were like smoke or light filling their host body. Sometimes they evicted the soul of the host, leaving it to wander between heaven and hell, but more often it was simply overpowered.

Every culture had stories of possession for good and bad - demons, skinwalkers, Kitsunetsuki.

Those angels who loved mankind would cradle their host soul, leaving it safely held in soft dreams for just a few days and leave pleasant memories behind when they moved on to a new host. In contrast, many of those who followed Lucifer took pleasure in allowing the captured soul to watch as they carried out their darker orders on Earth, while others spun elaborate nightmare worlds for the soul to live within until released, and yet each was a form of madness to a tortured soul.

Purgatory.

Choosing a host was simply a matter of picking the human who could be in the right place at the right time to further any personal plans or orders, whereas inhabiting the body for any length of time depended on the soul in question. Some souls were too strong or too filled with goodness.

Sariel was an anomaly among the Fallen as he had always retained a sense of divine justice for the souls within the bodies he inhabited over the millennia, inflicting nightmares upon the dark, and gentler dreams on those with a spark of good. He had driven dark souls to the brink of insanity, playing on their putrid thoughts to make them see evil in every living presence; their child demonized, scuttling across a ceiling like a fat, obscene spider; a husband dislocating his jaw to reveal a demon crawling out of him like an evil passenger; a lover transforming into a twisted creature of darkness, casting evil spells over the innocent. For those with lighter souls he gave more pleasant dreams with just an edge of darkness, finding it hard to remain inside them for too long as their inner light burned too bright.

He had been many things since the Fall, often using a host body to reveal mankind as flawed creatures not worthy of being beloved by their Father, and he had been called many things while hidden inside their frail bodies: demon, devil, warlock, sorcerer. He had been the glory-hungry General sending soldiers to their senseless deaths across the plains and trenches in search of victory at any cost; a callous officer ordering a suicide attack to reclaim a small, worthless piece of ground in return for shiny pieces of metal; a sadistic guard forcing ragged bands of half-starved prisoners-of-war on a death march, or a despot watching as hundreds of the innocent were executed on his command, falling into mass graves as he witnessed the best and worst of humanity.

Through human eyes Sariel had seen good souls rise from the battlefields towards heaven and the bad fall into Lucifer's domain, adding weight to Lucifer's outcry that humans were not worthy of their Father's love.

He had gorged upon the depravity of those with souls tainted by darkness, lust and greed, taking what remained of their light to feed his grace as they plummeted to Hell.

In the few hours since he had taken possession of this latest body and had walked among the humans in the small town of Eureka, with its self-proclaimed genius residents, he had seen such hubris, such vanity, with so many disregarding the lives of other mortals just to prove their own intellect, or for self-glory. He saw technology harnessed not for the betterment of others but as weapons of mass destruction as humans continued to wage war upon their fellow man. Sariel had once spoken of this to those of the Fallen, wondering why they needed to take control of a human body at all when the humans were more than capable of destroying themselves without their celestial guidance.

Still, he followed his chosen path never truly caring which direction those souls went after death. Whether good or evil, mankind had never mattered to him.

Sariel had come here to witness mankind destroy the universe, taking the most likely form to press the button that would freeze time and bring a final end to his Father's creation of these flawed beings. Instead, as Douglas Fargo, he watched through the time loops as one average man tried to save them all, setting aside his own needs and desires as he put all others before himself. Jack Carter's willingness to die for others was not new to Sariel. He had seen its like across the millennia - from the mother shielding her child with her own body, to the soldier giving his life so others could live free - and yet on this occasion Carter's actions made him falter.

Then, as time counted down towards the last seconds of this universe, Sariel sabotaged the seal and offered to set time manually. He never expected Nathan Stark, whose soul was so often full of a selfish pursuit for knowledge, to refuse his offer even though fully aware he would be sacrificing all that he was and all that he could ever be in the process. If Stark should succeed in saving the universe at all, he would be deleted from the universe from that time forward. He would never meet his child; never solve another mystery of the universe.

Both of these men were flawed beings, with ripples of darkness from jealousy and resentment, from greed and entitlement, love and hate, and yet for the first time Sariel realized how those flaws made them unique, made them.... beautiful, finally understanding why their Father loved mankind most of all. They had savage nobility, selfish sacrifice. They had the capacity to use their flaws and the darkness within them for the good of others.

As Nathan's soul began to disintegrate, Sariel shuddered, feeling a piece of Jack's soul die with him.

In all his existence no soul had ever truly touched him but on this day the light from both radiated around him, reigniting his grace with pure love for one frozen moment in time. Though this should have been a triumphant moment, seeing the end of the flawed creatures who had split the heavenly host and began the eternal war between the angels, Sariel felt the power of their Father's love for mankind surge through him. He had a choice to make, and he closed his eyes, allowing a single thought to splinter the world around him. Time reset for one more loop; one more chance to save not just the universe but two souls eternally bonded by their light and darkness.

This time Sariel let the seal hold and he watched as Nathan rushed forward, catching Jack as he collapsed from the grave injuries carried between each time loop. He felt the power of hidden love surge between them, a secret finally revealed and acknowledged as their two souls bonded; their lips meeting in the first of many tender kisses.

The light within Fargo's soul seemed to burn brighter with joy, searing Sariel, and yet satisfying his hunger more keenly than any dark streak of depravity. Unable to hold on any longer, Sariel let go of Fargo's body and drifted away, hovering unseen above the small group of men for a moment longer before turning his own eyes heavenward.

Light and dark. Good and evil with so many shades of gray in between. He looked deeper into his own being with his eyes finally opened to the truth. Perhaps mankind were not the only flawed beings in their Father's creation after all.

END  
 


End file.
